The girl who changed Tom Riddle
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: Tom Riddle meets a little girl while in the orphanage who is a witch. When they both go to Hogwarts how will she affect Toms plan to rule the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What is your name little girl?" I looked up at the lady "A-Andromeda" the lady wrote something down then she looked down at me "come with me and I will show you to your new room in this orphanage." I followed the lady up some stair. We came to two doors, the lady opened the one on the left and ushered me in "this will be your new room and your neighbor is Tom Riddle. Well dinner is at 6 and breakfast is at 9 in the morning and lunch is at 12. Good night then." With that said the lady left in a hurry. I laid down on the bed as I wrapped my arms around myself and cried for the first time in months. "Why are you crying?" I sat up to see a young boy about the age of 10 standing in the door way "I'm sad and scared. This is my first time in an orphanage and I am afraid the other kids will hate me and bully me like the kids did in my neighborhood." The boy walked into the room and closed the door behind him "what is your name? I'm Tom." I sat up to look at Tom "Andromeda. But people call me Ann for short." Tom nodded as he sat next to me on the bed "can you do strange things?" I slid off the bed and went to my bag and pulled out my jar of dirt. I got a small hand full of dirt and put my hand over my other hand and concentrated on the dirt after a while I felt something in my hand so I took my hand off my other hand to reveal a flower were the dirt once was. "Does this count as strange?" Tom got up and took the flower out my hand and put it behind my ear "yes it does. I can do things like that to but I can't make a flower out of dirt." I smiled up at him. "How old are you Tom? I'm 10" Tom pulled me to my feet "I'm 10 too." My smile got bigger "can we be friends? I never had a friend before but I really want to be friends with you." Tom smiled at me "yes we can be friends. Come on we should go to dinner."I nodded as I followed Tom out of the room and down the stairs. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is this? Is it eatable?" I picked at the food on my tray as Tom ate his food "it gets better the longer you are here." I nodded as I got a spoon full and shoved it in my mouth "it is horrible! Who would eat this?" I looked up to see Tom still eating it "never mind forget I said that." I pushed my tray away and lay my head on the table "I don't think I am going to like this place." Tom picked his tray up when he was finished and waited for me to do the same "if you are not going to eat it then let's go back up to our rooms" I followed Tom over to the door that leads to the stairs. "Put your food in here and then put tray here." I did what Tom said "when is your birthday Tom?" Tom kept walking ignoring my question "tomorrow. When is yours?" I smiled hoping he would turn around "seven days from yours." Tom walked into his room as I kept walking to my room. I was getting ready for bed when I heard a bang coming from Tom's room. I opened Tom's door to see one of the older guys beating Tom. "Stop!" I ran in there and tried to push the guy off of Tom "let him go! Stop hitting him!" I closed my eyes and hit the guy. "What the hell." I felt something hit me then I slammed into something hard, I felt the air leave my lungs as I tried to get my breath back. "You are lucky Tommy boy that, your little girlfriend is here or I would have killed you." I looked at Tom who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, I opened my mouth to call to him but nothing came out. I watched the kid leave the room and slam the door behind him. I crawled over to Tom and held his hand as he lay there. "T-Tom a-are you o-ok?" Tom nodded his head in agreement. "I-I n-need to lay here for a little w-while." I moved closer to Tom so I could huge him and hold him while he lay there. "Can you get up and lay on the bed?" Tom nodded as he struggled to get to his feet; I grabbed his arm and put it behind my head to help him get to his bed. I lowered Tom onto the bed slowly so I didn't hurt him. Once Tom lay comfortably I crawled in after him and lay with him cuddled close to him. "Good night Tom."


End file.
